I'm Yours, and I Love You
by Theliteratureofchemistry
Summary: A short smutty fluffy one-shot involving Karma Ashcroft, Amy Raudenfeld, pent up frustration and love. I've left it for your own interpretation as to whether it's their first time ever or just the first time it's meant something, and whether Karma fully accepts her feelings now or is still a little confused. Comments & favourites would be smashing, but above all, just enjoy.


A stack of books plummet to the ground, followed closely by numerous pens, graphs, and a fragile photo frame or two. _Thud, thud, smash._

Amy pulls back for a moment, separates her lips from those of the girl before her, and whispers three words, her eyes wide, her lips wanting.

''What about Liam?''

Karma freezes and blinks up at her, and Amy's heart pounds ferociously in her chest- for a moment she's scared that she's just ruined everything by saying his name.

''_Fuck Liam_,'' Karma growls, pushing Amy against the desk with more force, causing the slim girl to whimper slightly with pain as the solid wood bites at her hip on contact. She lowers her head to kiss and bite at the soft skin of Amy's neck, hands clutching onto the perfect curve of her ass, nails digging into the harsh fabric of black jeans, pressing their bodies together.

''I hope you don't mean that the way it sounds, Karma, because we both know i'm not the one wh-''

''Shit, Amy, stop wasting your tongue on words,'' Karma hisses, eyes rolling. She can't help but smile, though- _Amy is just so… Amy, _she thinks. ''Kiss me.''

Amy has always been good at following orders, and this time is no different. From out of nowhere comes a surge of confidence; she wants this, she needs this, and she's going to be good at it. Placing her hands firmly on Karma's shoulders, she moves her a step backwards, allowing herself room to switch places with the dark-haired beauty in the blink of an eye. If the look on Karma's face is anything to go by at that moment, it takes her by surprise- and she likes it. Eyes meet, pale green on grey, and the girls are truly seeing each other. Amy's head is spinning, her stomach filled with a thousand butterflies, her hands shaking. _She's wanted this_, she reminds herself, _for so long_. She can't believe her luck.

Karma's thoughts are jumbled, her hands shaking too, and all she knows is that she wants this right _now_, so when Amy shoves _her_ against the desk this time, she can't help but revel in it, arousal soaring like a helium balloon on ecstasy.

''I need you to fuck me, Amy,'' she breathes between intense kisses, pulling at her own jeans, desperate to feel their bodies merge. Amy yanks them down in one swift movement, instantly bringing her hands back up, one snaking into Karma's loose, wavy hair, the other stopping between her thighs. She feels the intense heat, she feels the wetness from within Karma's underwear, teasing, tempting, and it causes her mouth to dry with anticipation.

_Shit_, she thinks, as her tongue roams around Karma's mouth, and ''I want you so bad,'' she whispers into her ear.

The remainder of their clothes are shed in record time, hands grazing, grasping, touching, clasping at bare skin. Lips exploring, savouring, mouths tasting, their teeth clashing, biting, grinding; they pull at skin and tug at lips, wanting _more_ and _more_ and _more_ of each other, until Amy is calming the pace, laying light kisses all over Karma's beautiful, bare upper body and leading her to her bed.

They look at one another for a moment where they stand, in mutual awe of each other's beauty, lacing their fingers together, chests heaving, hearts dancing, and Amy leans forward to place a gentle, loving kiss on Karma's full, swollen lips. _It's time to slow things down_, she thinks, easing Karma down onto the bedcover. They had been fuelled by desire, pent up frustration after having spent so long fooling themselves that this _wasn't _what it is, but now...now, Amy knows that this is pure love, and she wants tonight to be special. Karma is her queen. She doesn't want to rush.

''Karma, I love you,'' she says softly, moonlight bathing the room in a soothing glow as it seeps through the window. She holds Karma's hand in one of her own and slowly brings the other up to trace her slender fingers across her flushed cheek. Karma looks into her eyes, a tender smile playing gently upon her mouth, and she looks as though she is close to tears.

''I love you too.'' She whispers back, raising her own free hand to the blonde's neck, pulling their lips closer together. ''I'm yours, Amy Raudenfeld. Kiss me. Show me how much you love me.''


End file.
